


Patched up

by Onlyyou_jacob



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob
Summary: You are injured after being taken by surprise from an explosion and Mando’s there to patch you up.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 250





	Patched up

“I told you to stay on my trail,” Mando mumbled as he looked over your wounds, “can you move your leg?” He asked.

You remained silent as you blankly stared at his gloved hand resting carefully on your shin. It wasn’t until he lightly squeezed your leg that you gave him any sort of response indicating that you were still with him.

“Can you move your leg?” He repeated and you answered him with a vigorous shake of your head, regretting it soon as vertigo took ahold of you. 

Every slight movement of your limbs sent a jolt of pain throughout your body and it was hard to pinpoint what part was causing the most amount of pain. The pain only increasing the intensity of the vertigo.

Mando looked around until he spotted the survival pack you carried. He left you briefly then came back with it in his hand, “what all do you carry in here?” 

You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping that would somehow help jog your memory, “uh, disinfectant spray, bandages, and a cauterized... I think.”

“Is that it?” He asked and you carefully nodded yes, “what kind of bandages.”

“I don’t know!” You said with a whine and Mando held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to upset you anymore than you already were.

“Alright, alright,” he sighed and rummaged through the survival pack, pulling out the disinfectant spray and small bandages. 

“How bad is it?” You asked, unable to force yourself to look at your wounds.

The Mandalorian remained silent and you began to fear the worst. 

“Can you stop shaking?” He asked, his grip tightening around your wrist to keep it in place as he worked the bandage over it.

“It wouldn’t be a problem if you would have answered me when I asked how bad it was,” you managed to answer with a shaky voice.

“Nothing too bad,” he finally said, “cuts—some deep. Possibly a sprained wrist, broken leg. Nothing that can’t be fixed,” he said, his voice softer than usual.

You sighed with relief, feeling your body relax after releasing the tension you didn’t know you were holding in, considering the shock had numbed half your body. 

“Need to get you back to the ship,” Mando said as he stood and stretched then kneeled down, carefully slipping his arms in under your body. You hissed as he lifted you up off the ground, noting that your back and ribs had sustained some sort of injury from the explosion as well. 

He took careful steps as he held onto you gently but with a firm grip. Ignoring the pain in your arms, you wrapped one arm around his shoulder and rested your head on your arm, your cheek pushed against his armor.

If it wasn’t for the way the beskar pushed into your skin and possibly causing more bruises than you had sustained previously, you could have fallen asleep in his arms, knowing that you were safe and taken care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too happy with how this turned out, but wanted to post it <3


End file.
